


The Light in the Dark is Extinguished

by renegadeartist



Series: RWBYBound [1]
Category: Homestuck, RWBY
Genre: RWBYBound, grimdark!yang, i write the fan comic, it is canon you can't say it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadeartist/pseuds/renegadeartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn’t anywhere. At least, that’s what it looked like. She was all alone, with no one to talk to and no one to listen to, except for the whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light in the Dark is Extinguished

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a thing. RWBYBound is indeed a thing and I do in fact write for it. In other words, this is going to be cannon at some point. Enjoy the story!

It seemed as if the large expanse of space would never end. As far as was visible in any direction there was just blackness, an impenetrable field of nothing. The only thing moving was a small speck, floating in the nothingness. It was a girl with long golden hair, dressed in dark purple robes. She was wandering, plain and simple. She had no destination in mind, nor did she quite know where she was. She had woken up in an unfamiliar room on an unfamiliar moon.

 

She wasn’t anywhere. At least, that’s what it looked like. She was all alone, with no one to talk to and no one to listen to, except for the whispers.

 

Ever since she woke up they hadn’t stopped. She had made a kind of barrier to stop them from being so loud, and it had worked for a while. Now it sounded as if they were almost shouting, but the barrier was still up. She felt like it was the only thing protecting her from them.

 

She didn’t know who or what they were, but she didn’t want to find out. But there was nothing there, nothing to focus on except the whispers. So, she decided to think about her sister.

 

Ruby was her sweet, naïve little sister. She had excelled in fighting so much she had been offered to skip a few years of school. They had been going to school together, and they’d met so many people. They had been more of a family than they’d been in such a long time. They were happy, all of them.

 

But she had the feeling that was all over now.

 

Ruby had been the one to suggest they play that game. It seemed so long ago, the girl having just entered the game when she found herself in that weird moon.

 

She remembered falling asleep, so did that mean this was a dream? She didn’t think so anymore. It had been going on for too long, and it seemed more like a nightmare now, probably because of the whispering.

 

There was something in front of her. Something that wasn’t the blackness, it was a small light. As she drew closer, she saw it was a bright planet. She floated down and saw the ground was a checkerboard. There were streams and trees and castles.

 

She wondered what this planet was called.

 

She looked up, into the sky. There where clouds.

 

More importantly there were things in the clouds, images.

 

One showed a meteor, crashing down onto buildings. She realized made up the Beacon campus, and had a moment of panic, wondering what happened to her friends and classmates. Her panic caused the whispers to grow louder, a crack appearing on the wall that protected her.

 

Another showed a moon. It was golden, and there were two towers, much like the one she had woken up on. She noticed something moving, so she quickly moved closer to the cloud. It was her sister, floating just outside her tower, dressed in golden robes. She started to yell, calling to her sister, telling her that she better be careful, because she was coming to get her.

 

Before she could move, the image rippled then changed. It showed her sister, laid out on a slab with a gear symbol on it. She had a sword though her chest. It wasn’t just any sword; in fact it was Weiss’s sword. She fell then, laden with confusion and anger.

 

The wall crumbled, the shouting filling her head.

 

She found herself on the ground, the sorrow of losing a loved one mingling with the last few thoughts she had. There was a darkness enclosing around her, and she saw her skin turn an ashen gray, and her hair a stark white.

 

She got up, not sure if it was her or the things that were talking to her. She got up and left, going nowhere.

 

She didn’t see the cloud change to an image of Ruby alive and dressed in red robes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Where was she?

 

She wasn’t sure. There were glowing bubbles all around her.

 

What was she doing?

 

She wasn’t doing anything really, just wandering around and thinking even if the thoughts weren’t all hers.

 

Who’s that?

 

What are you-? Oh, she’s not sure. It’s a girl dressed in red with short black hair.

 

It’s Ruby. She sees the girl, wreathed in darkness and hair white as snow.

 

“Yang?” she calls. “Is… is that you?”

 

Yang tries to speak, but the only thing that comes out is chocking sobs. Ruby comes closer, enveloping the sobbing girl in a hug.

 

“Shhh, it’s ok, I’m here, don’t cry everything will be ok.” Ruby whispers, rubbing soothing circles into her back. She can feel the noise return to a whisper and her hair fades back into a shade of gold. Yang clutches onto Ruby, whimpering.

 

“I thought I’d lost you.”


End file.
